wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Conclave:Akbolto
The Akbolto is the dual-wield version of the Bolto. They have a doubled magazine capacity and a faster fire-rate but suffer from a longer reload time. This weapon can be sold for , and it is also a requisite ingredient for Akjagara. The total credit cost of crafting the Akbolto, including the blueprint and crafting costs of its two constituent Boltos is . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against armor. *Good critical chance. *High critical damage multiplier. *High rate of fire. *Large magazine size. *No initial spread. Spread increases very slightly on subsequent shots. *On kill, bodies will follow the bolt that killed them, damaging anyone in their path and pinning the corpse to walls. Disadvantages: *Low and no damage – less effective against shields and health. *Projectiles have travel time. *Extremely low status chance. *Slow reload speed. Comparisons: Tips *Since this weapon deals mostly damage, it is effective against armored enemies, like the Grineer and most Corrupted. *For effective use of non-hitscan weapons, it is strongly recommended to learn to lead the target. In short, leading means aiming ahead of your enemy so the projectile still hits them. *Moderate recoil makes fast subsequent shots more difficult to land when fire rate mods are used. *Using the mod can help regain lost ammo when needed. *With decently leveled and fully leveled Multishot mods such as and these pistols visibly fire 2-3 bolts per shot. When used over a longer range this results in the Akbolto having the effective use of "spray and pray" weapons whilst retaining respectable damage out-put and ammo economy. *The bolts spawn as physical objects at the muzzle of the Akbolto. **If an enemy is standing right in front of you, so that the muzzle is inside of it, you will sometimes not be able to hit, because the Akbolto is non-hitscan and pretty long, so the bolts spawn behind the hitbox of that enemy. **Also, if taking cover behind a thick object (i.e. door case) you will not be able to shoot anything but the wall in front you, if the muzzle is inside of that object. *The innate polarity can somewhat limit elemental modding potential, thus making it a less desirable polarity for elemental modding. If you wish to focus more on elemental damage, then it is recommended to either ignore the polarity or use Forma to turn it into a more suitable polarity. *PC users may properly utilize Akbolto's double firerate if weapon fire is bound to downward mouse scrolling (set it as an alternate bind to still allow fire with mouse button). However, the wheel must be scrolled at just the right speed to avoid oversampling (attempting to fire the weapon when it's not ready, causing effectively slower fire). This allows the weapon to be fired in rapid bursts. Notes *This weapon was introduced on January 30, 2013. *The bolts pins targets to the walls upon death. *Bolts can puncture through containers. *Multishot mods have a visible effect on projectiles only when Magnum Force is used in conjunction. *The Akbolto, as well as the Bolto and Telos Akbolto, are no longer SILENT due to the bug fixes in . Media OOOO Akbolto.jpg Akbolto.jpg AkboltoColoured.png|Akbolto Colour Choices Akbolto3.png akboltodarthmufin.png 2014-09-10_00001.jpg|Akbolto Warframe Akbolto Patch History *Fixed enemies not being alerted by the AkBolto. *Fixed muzzle flash on the Akbolto using the wrong energy color. *Fixed missing weapon trails from projectiles created by the Akbolto. *Fixed muzzle flashes on the Akbolto using the wrong energy color. *Ormolu skin available for Akbolto. *'Akbolto:' Added Recoil and Accuracy values. Derived a new projectile type for use with Akimbo model since projectile controls accuracy. Solo model is twice more accurate, akimbo model has 2x fire rate (820 vs 410). Projectile speed increased from 40 to 65. Added force feedback to their firing sound. *Introduced. }} Last updated: See also *Bolto, the single counterpart of the Akbolto. *Boltor, the rifle counterpart of the Akbolto. * Boltace, the melee counterpart of the Akbolto. *Telos Akbolto, the custom version used by the Arbiters of Hexis. *Akjagara, the akimbo sidearm for which Akbolto is a reagent. *Akbolto Prime, the Prime counterpart. fr:Akbolto de:Akbolto es:Akbolto